Commentaire blog utilisateur:Nayathilde/Pourquoi Glee nous plait moins ?/@comment-8451018-20140529142906
J'aime bien ce billet. Et il est la fois très large et globalisant et j'y vois des opinions très justes (ce qui concerne l'humour, le suivi scénaristique, l'évolution ratée de certains persos, certaines chansons comme The Fox, Gangnam Style, Les Chipmunks...) et d'autres que je ne partage pas (ce n'est pas parce que certaines choses n'étaient pas "prévues" au départ qu'elles doivent toutes être à mépriser, au contraire). Par le passé, j'ai déjà réfléchi à l'un des points qui me bloque et qui fait que je classe d'un côté, les trois premières saisons et les suivantes de l'autre. C'est l'évolution du cast. Alors, c'est peut-être une réaction de fan stupide, mais j'aime autant le concept de la série que les personnages qui ont rendu cette aventure possible. Et là, j'ai envie de parler des newbies (oui, je les appellerai toujours comme ça, je n'y peux rien, c'est inutile de me lancer les opossums morts). Je n'ai pas réussi à m'attacher à eux. Parce que, voyez vous, le fait que je n'aime pas spécialement les sophomores ne tient pas en de la méchanceté, en une haine pure et dure, pour le plaisir de haïr (ce que je trouve d'ailleurs profondément stupide pour n'importe quel personnage…) et de râler partout. C'est plutôt du désintérêt. J'ai donc décidé de lister les raisons de cet échec chez moi. Ce qui m'a bloqué tout d'abord, ça a déjà été abordé cent fois, ce sont les ressemblances entre les "emplois" de ces deux cast. Je ne dis pas que Jake est la copie de Puck, ni Kitty celle de Quinn (même si Bree, elle, est clairement une Santana S1 bis...). Je dis simplement qu'au départ, ils se ressemblent beaucoup trop. Le bad boy, le footballeur batteur, la peste chef des cheerleaders, la pauvre fille que personne n'aime. Ce n'était pas compliqué de créer des personnages aux rôles plus originaux, si ? Après le fait qu'on nous les "balancent". Je veux dire, l'épisode 402 tournait en partie autour de la romance naissance entre Marley et Jake. Le break up de Jake et Kitty dans le 404 m'a fait hurler. Parce qu'il était ridicule à côté des 3 (4 avec Wemma) autres ruptures des couples les plus importants de Glee. Il était complètement inutile. Prenons un exemple : vous vous souvenez comment Sam a été introduit en saison 2 ? Parfaitement. Dans le 201, il a pris sa guitare, il a chanté Billionnaire avec ses futurs potes du Glee Club. Et on ne l'a revu vraiment que dans le 204. Cela s'est fait en douceur. Et puis, lui, il était seul. C'est passé crème. Après, l'arrivée des nouveaux aurait été certes l'occasion d'évoquer d'autres sujets comme l'anorexie de Marley, les abus de Kitty et Ryder, la transsexualité d'Unique. Mais aucun de ces sujets n'a été traité correctement, aucune de ces intrigues ébauchées n'a été au bout. Ça n'aide pas. Et on en revient aux problèmes scénaristiques dont on a tous conscience. Après, la réflexion qui suit m'est très très ''personnelle. Vous êtes prévenus. ^^' Il se trouve que j'ai 20 ans. Soit à peu près l'âge de la plupart des personnages du premier cast de Glee. J'ai fait ma scolarité au lycée, je dirais, en même temps qu'eux et c'est comme si nous l'avions quitté ensemble. Donc, vous comprendrez que je veuille absolument les voir évoluer après ce passage au lycée. Je veux voir leur vie de jeunes adultes avec ce que ça comporte d'expériences nouvelles, de joies, d'espoirs et de déceptions. Or, il se trouve que la saison 4 a eu la riche idée de faire disparaitre certains de ces personnages auxquels je tenais tant et à nous balancer comme ça, cinq nouveaux personnages avec leurs SL et leurs problèmes. Bon, et bien, toute cette nouvelle génération a 3 ans de moins que l'ancienne. Et moi, ça ne me va pas. '''3 ans', c'est la différence d'âge entre mon petit frère et moi. Et bien, croyez le ou non, j'ai eu l'impression avec Ryder, Marley, Jake et cie, de me voir forcée de suivre les aventures de mon frangin et de sa bande de potes immatures. Ce n'est pas très plaisant. Je ne dirais pas que ces personnages-ci manquent de maturité pour autant mais, pour eux, il va se rejouer les mêmes stades et étapes à franchir que la première génération. On tourne en rond avec ces histoires de triangles amoureux. Leurs préoccupations ne sont plus les miennes (Ryder aime Justin Bieber -comme Sam, je le conçois- et Marley aime The Hunger Games par exemple). J'ai l'impression de me manger 10 ans en disant ça mais tant pis. Il n'ont pas l'authenticité du premier cast auquel je m'identifie. C'est des personnages qui arrivent après l'âge d'or (celui des Glee Live et des audiences à plus de 10 Millions). Pour schématiser un peu, comprenez que je préfère suivre les aventures de "mes" amis plutôt que celle des amis de mon frère. Bref, comme je le dis, c'est vraiment une raison très'' très personnelle. ^^' Enfin, il me semble évident que le décès de Cory a bouleversé les projets initiaux. On aurait, à coup sûr, continuer à suivre l'évolution des newbies. Les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je suis désolée de dire que ces personnages n'auront pas, d'après moi, marqué l'histoire de Glee. Cela se voit dans la façon dont ils ont été ingratement jetés hors de la suite de l'aventure. Et même dans la façon dont Tonton Ryan en parle : ''"We really loved all of those actors, and '''they did a great service to the show'"... Traduction perso : ''"Merci d'avoir été nos bouche-trous le temps qu'on s'organise. Pour la peine, vous aurez le droit à un T-shirt dédicacé, bisous" ^^' Et, il n'y a qu'à voir dans les médias : quand on parle du cast de Glee, on pense automatiquement à Lea, Chris, Naya, Darren, Dianna & cie, pas à Melissa, Blake ou Becca. Bref, tout cela conduit au fait que je n'ai pas été triste du tout de voir leurs personnages partir. Je suis désolé si mon commentaire sonne comme un réquisitoire contre les newbies. Ce n'est pas le but mais je vous livre mon point de vue le plus sincèrement possible, sans chercher la dispute. Et je voulais vraiment coucher toutes ces raisons sur papier une bonne fois pour toute plutôt que de balancer, ça et là, des piques inutiles. Et entendons-nous bien : tout ce que j'ai évoqué ne concerne en rien le talent des 5 acteurs. Et, ce n'est qu'un détail parmi toutes les raisons qui font que Glee ne marche plus autant qu'avant mais je ne voulais pas reprendre tout ce que d'autres ont déjà dit, plus ou moins bien, avant. Quoiqu'il en soit, je l'ai déjà dit ailleurs, je m'accroche à Glee et je regarderai jusqu'au bout. Parce que cela reste une bonne série rien que par son glorieux passé. Et tout ce que je commence, je le termine (et j'avoue que c'est plus facile pour moi étant donné que mon ship est pratiquement le seul rescapé de la série). Ainsi, si Glee est un bateau qui coule, alors je coulerai avec lui. *insérer la musique de Titanic (et une image de Leo DiCaprio pour le plaisir des yeux...) ici* =P